


Lost And Found

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen hasn't lost her yet.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I use default names for the player character. So, in this case, Lady Evelyn Trevelyan.

The mornings after missions, Cullen watches Evelyn dress, sometimes captivated by gentle curves, sometimes just counting the scars. When there's a new slash of color against freckled skin, an open arm is all he needs to offer for her to come to him.

She never says a word about his neediness. Instead, she whispers softly against his neck.

“I missed you,” is the refrain each time. She says nothing when his hands find the new mark, be it the burn of mage fire or the slash of a sword her armor failed to catch.

Holding her feels like a prayer.


End file.
